Window Panes and Ivy
by Paleogirl47
Summary: Severus Snape is ground by his father and Lily Evans comes to rescue him. A sweet and thoughtful look into their friendship and Snape's relationship with the Evans family. They are both 13 in this store. Friendship not romance. I'm bad at writing summaries please R&R


Window Panes and Ivy

Grounded and locked into his small dingy bedroom again, thirteen year old Severus Snape sat on his lumpy mattress. _I really need to learn to keep my mouth shut around father when_ _he is drinking._ Severus thought to himself. But was it really to awful to ask for new a new shirt, socks and underwear for the upcoming school year. Tobias Snape had gotten so upset at his son's ungrateful request, he decided to pay Severus back by locking him in his room.

Severus's mother got so upset when her husband would do this to her son. Sometimes if Tobias would finally pass out in a drunken stupor in his old ratted chair in the sitting room, Eileen would sneak up stairs. She would quietly unlock Severus's bedroom door so he could access the loo she also would bring him a glass of water and if he was extremely lucky a pumpkin bar. Then with tears in her eyes she would lock Severus back in his room so her abusive husband would be none the wiser.

Today Severus would not be so lucky, he had been locked up for four hours as he heard his father yelling angrily at his mother. He could her his mother sobbing saying that she would take Severus and move in with her mother. He could hear Tobias counter threat saying that if they moved in with her parents that he would still be able to find them.

Severus couldn't take it anymore he let his emotions free and tears started to roll down his cheeks. He wished he wouldn't cry, his father would remind him that as long as he cried he would never be a true man. _Oh, how truly bloody horrid his father was._

All of a sudden a rap was heard on the small dirty window in the bedroom, interrupting all of Severus's emotional brooding. He stood up wiped his eye's on the thinning quilt on his bed and walked towards the window.

A pair of sparkling green eyes, paired with a smile and a head of bright red hair greeted Severus's tear stained face. It was Lily Evans, Severus's only friend. She hung onto to the ivy covered drain pipe on the side of the house.

Severus quickly started to open the window for her. "Rapunzel, Rapunzel let down your hair," Lily teased as she climbed through the window and on to the pathetic mattress by the window pane. Severus stroked his long black hair awkwardly. He was self-conscious about his hair no matter how many times he washed it was always greasy. Mrs. Evan's, Lily's mother said it was a normal part of puberty and that it would get better in a few years.

Lily flopped onto Severus's musty mattress, "I can't believe he still locks you in here," Lily let out a sigh. "My mum says you can come back to our house, you will be able to wash up and she says she will even make you a snack, because you must be starving."

"Can we?" Severus asked giving Lily a pathetic desperate look.

"Of course," Lily smiled happily. Severus loved Lily's smile she would always smile in a just way that would made her eyes twinkle and all her many freckles seem to glow.

Severus and Lily carefully took turns crawling quietly out the window and down the ivy covered drain pipe. Even though he and Lily had done this a few times now Severus was still afraid of being caught by his father and the unimaginable punishment he would get if Tobias Snape ever found out about his and Lily's antics.

Severus and Lily made it to the street where the Evans' house resided. Even though the Evans still lived in Spinner's End the crossing of roads lead to a much more economically blessed area. The two friends passed the neighborhood park they used to play at when they were younger. Severus had many fond memories pushing Lily on the swings and chasing her around the slide.

The Evan's cottage came into view, Lily started to skip across the stone path to the front door, red hair blowing in the breeze behind her. Severus tried to keep up but he was feeling too weak. When they finally made it too the door, Mrs. Evans burst through greeting the black haired boy with a smothering hug. Severus wasn't a big fan of physical affection but had gotten used to Mrs. Evan's trademark greeting. "You look horrible Severus, dear, how long did they lock you up this time," she cooed.

"Four hours," Severus said in a quiet voice.

Mrs. Evan's green eyes grew large. "You poor dear, being locked up since 8:00. Why must they do this to such a sweet little boy?" She gave Severus another smothering hug, "I'll make you some tea and a light lunch, why don't you go to the lavatory and wash up."

"Thank you," Severus said quietly.

"Patunia," Mrs. Evans called, "can you please bring us some clean towels for Severus."

"Really mother," Petunia sighed, "why do I have to do everything for LILY'S FRIEND." Severus could hear the contempt in her voice, he decided to act like he didn't hear her.

When Severus returned from his shower, he smelled bangers cooking on the stove. Apparently Mrs. Evans idea of a light lunch was not the same idea of what his own parents would have served him for that occasion.

Mrs. Evans pulled a pot of boiling potatoes off the stove. She noticed that Severus had reappeared. "You look better. It's unfortunate that you don't have clean clothes to wear, dearie."

Severus knew that Mrs. Evans only meant show her concern by the comment; he couldn't help but feel a little self-conscious about his clothing, which were dirty, his shirt was too big and his pants too short. One of Severus's favorite aspects about going to Hogwarts was the fact that he had a school uniform that fit him perfectly.

Before Severus could think more on the subject Mrs. Evans was calling him, Lily and Petunia for lunch. She brought out plates heaping with banger sausage and boiled potatoes. She also brought out a pot of tea.

"Mum," Lily moaned, "it's too hot for tea. Can Severus and I have the bubble cola I got when we were buying my school supplies in Diagon Ally?" the red hair girl pleaded.

"Yes, but you have to offer some to Tuney." Mrs. Evans said firmly.

Severus knew he would have to go sneak back into his bedroom before his father knew he was gone, and was not looking forward to that. But for a moment he could enjoy the feeling of being loved and his special friendship with Lily.


End file.
